I'm Here
by DinoRaws
Summary: It's his last chance to tell Mimi that he loves her...before she leaves for America. One-Shot.


**Here's a one shot Mimato. I thought of this while I was writing "Breaking the Woman of Steel". I'm confident that this is a good decent one shot fic so enjoy it. :) **

* * *

He was done. He finished writing in the very last note of his newly composed song he thought of for himself to play on his acoustic guitar. You would think that after finishing up your score sheet, you'd be happy but no, not him. Not Matt. Instead he tapped the number two pencil against his desk staring blankly straight at it. The pencil he held in his fingers traced the notes he wrote in. There were quarter notes, sixteenth notes, half notes, dotted quarter notes and even dotted half notes.

He dropped his pencil on the desk bringing his fingers to the strings of his guitar and started fingering each notes while humming the rhythms. In his opinion, it was meant to be heard as a sorrowful song but with happiness hidden inside.

"Matt…" His brother came in. He stopped humming but continued strumming. "You should go see her you know?

"You should knock before coming into my room you know?"

He didn't intentionally mean to snap at him, but he really did tell T.K many times before to knock before coming to his room. It was just a simple request really. But T.K always ignored that one request.

"She's leaving Odaiba for America today, you do remember?"

"What made you think I didn't?"

T.K didn't say a word instead he took a seat on his bed. "I thought you did, but she's leaving at 5 today."

"And?"

"And…" T.K's eyes looked down at the carpeted floor in sadness. "You should tell her…before she leaves."

Matt didn't say a word. Instead he hummed the song again while strumming his guitar. The song was perfect, even his humming was in perfect pitch. T.K didn't look up at Matt but he closed his eyes shut listening.

"You composed her song…" T.K smiled after Matt finished.

"T.K…"

"Listen Matt," He interrupted. "Please just listen to me. You have to see her before she boards that plane to America tonight. You had three years to tell her, but you never did. Now that she's leaving…well this is your last chance Matt!"

"T.K!" He shared a glance at his own brother who so much looked like him in every way. "What you're saying isn't right. For three years I was going out with Sora, you knew that and so did she."

"But that didn't stop you from loving Mimi, now did it? You loved her even when you were dating Sora…for three years you loved her and continue on to! Now that she's going away, you're losing your chance."

Matt gawked at him in silence clenching his teeth. There was no lie there, not one lie. Matt loved Sora when they were dating yes, but his love for Mimi was stronger. His heart ached in pain knowing that he loved Mimi, he wanted her, he wanted to kiss her and to hold her. For three years, he yearned for her. Not once did he ever tell her that, not even when Sora broke up with Matt for that reason. Sora knew how much he loved Mimi. She didn't hate Mimi for it, not even Matt. However after his brake up with Sora, he never told Mimi that he loved her. Not ever.

Now she's leaving for America, she's not coming back to Japan. It bothered his heart knowing he loved Mimi but it ached twice as much when he found out that she was leaving for America…leaving him.

"Mimi told me," T.K trailed off closing his eyes. "She was willing to wait for you. That she wouldn't board the plane until you told her that you loved her. She loves you Matt, she always…did. This is your last chance Matt, are you really going to let Mimi go no matter how much you love her?"

Matt placed his guitar on its stand and rose from his chair rolling up his red sleeves to his elbows. "2 hours…"

"What?"

"2 hours…that's how much time I have left before Mimi boards the plane."

T.K formed a smile on his face seeing his older brother run out from his room in the pursuit for Mimi. He chuckled at the thought of his brother chasing after a girl usually it's vice versa, but not this time. He reached for the score sheet that was on Matt's desk and read the notes that were on each measure and finally seeing the title.

'_Sincere_'

"He really wrote her song…just like he promised to."

* * *

He didn't care that his car was on the fire line, or for the people yelling at him for it. He looked up at the electronic board finding where Mimi's boarding gate would be located at. His eyes scanned quickly to find the boarding gate to America and within seconds he found. He ran though the many crowds of people excusing himself every time. He tripped a few times over some of the suitcases that rolled on the floor.

He cursed at the airport boarding gates asking out loud why did the gate to America had to be on the second floor and at the far right end of the terminal. All he looked for was gate D-15. His heart was beating faster not because of all his running but because of seeing Mimi.

He didn't have much time less than 30 minutes he had, the majority of his time had been spent in that awful traffic plus airport traffic. He was surely positive that they had already boarded everyone.

When he finally reached the boarding gate of D-15, the seats were all empty but the plane was still connected to the tunnel's gate meaning there was still time.

"Excuse me," He rushed over to one of the flight attendant. "Do you know if a Mimi Tachikawa boarded the plane?"

"I'll check for you sir," She smiled typing into the computer. He tapped his fingers onto the counter impatiently. "It says here that she is on board. Sir! You can't go through there!"

She yelled after him as Matt rushed through the terminal. His footsteps echoed through the thin walls of the gate, he slowed his pace down after he entered the plane.

"Mimi!" He yelled after her. The response was of course from everyone who turned their heads to see him. "Mimi!"

He looked at every head in coach but not one of them belonged to the face of Mimi. Commotion started amongst the people as Matt ran through the thin aisles of the plane. He finally saw the stairs leading up to first class, maybe she was there. He skipped every other step to reach the top quicker and when he did he called her name out, but nothing. He couldn't make out any of the faces as the pilots grabbed his arms.

"Mimi! I'm here!" Matt lifted his head up hoping to see her face. "I'm here…"

"Sir! You cannot board this plane without a ticket!" The pilot of the plane directed him out from the plane.

Matt walked over to the empty seats facing the wide open windows viewing the plane. He leaned over where his elbows dug into his knees and his hands covering his face, he was disappointed. He sighed heavily, she was supposed to be in the plane waiting for him and she wasn't there. T.K was right he should have said the truth to her before she made the decision of leaving for America. His didn't see but he heard the plane leave the airport. He had lost his chance. He lost Mimi. He felt frustrated towards himself.

He removed his hands from his face, sighing. Just before he lifted his body up from the seat he heard a humming noise. He didn't look behind but he turned his head slightly to his left to hear well. The humming was in perfect tune but what surprised him was the song being hummed.

It was her song. The song he composed for her.

When the humming stopped he turned to face the person behind him. Her head rested on her arms that were placed on the edge of the chairs. Her brown eyes met with his blue eyes. Her smile calmed his face out from his frustration. His mouth slightly opened to speak but he couldn't say anything at all. Her smile grew bigger.

"You came, that's a good sign. So why did you come?"

He smiled at her knowing that she knew why. "I…I didn't want you to go I wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you, and that I'm here for you. I don't want you to go."

"I love you Matt," Mimi caressed his face. "But I'm not going anywhere."

Matt brought his forehead to hers and finally brought her to the kiss that he always wanted to give her for three years. For three years he wanted to kiss her lips and tell her that he loved her. He finally was able to tell her that he was here for her and loved her.

"I think the airport towed my car." He said after their kiss.

"Did you park on the fire line?" She smiled brushing her nose against his.

"Yea."

Her laughter was what he wanted to hear for the longest time, and now…well everything was good.

* * *

**Yay, it's done. I hope you liked it. It's my first one-shot so it's kinda of bumpy but there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it :) review if you like too. **

**-DinoRaws aka Liz. **


End file.
